Zelda's life in brawl
by Notyouraverageglaceon
Summary: Life in Brawl is simple, at least, it was. All you had to do is battle foes. However, Link made things complicated. He has feelings, or love, for Zelda, and he couldn't let some Prince guy named Marth take away his chances! With the help of his friend Pikachu, will Link be able to get Zelda, or will he live his lonely life in Hy-Rule? This is a crossover with Pokémon Trainer!
1. Chapter 1

This is my fist story on this site so don't judge me! Here is a summary about chapter 1. And before I get on with that, about my name. It means a shiny Glaceon, because shiny Glaceons are not average to find. Get it? Anyway I hope that you are familiar with Super Smash Bros. Brawl because that's what it's mostly about. But it's also about ZeLinking and about Pokémon. So Link has a crush on Zelda and then he kills Gannondorf, who is the Prince of evil. Then his friend Pikachu gives him tips about how to get Zelda but Link doesn't follow them. So on with the Disclaimer and let the story begin!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, and none of the settings. They belong to their rightful owners.<p>

Zelda's Life In Brawl

Chapter 1 The Beginning of The Story

"Leave my Zel- I mean leave Princess Zelda alone!" Link yelled as he fought Gannondorf with his master sword.

In this place called Super Smash Bros. Brawl, they have these stages and right now Link was fighting Gannondorf on the stage Temple. Zelda was looking at Link, the way people do when they are mad at someone or something. In reality, Link couldn't help it! He had a little bit of a crush on her. Okay so he had a really big crush on her, but getting help from a local Pikachu called 'Doctor Goggles' isn't going to help either. Sure they're friends but Link doesn't like the advice that Pikachu gives him, so he pretends to follow it. But it's better then having a Navi saying, "Hey listen!" to you, way better.

"Zelda you should be cheering me on not looking at me like that!" Link said.

"Well if I'm your little Zelda, I'm not because this is serious! If you don't win, the kingdom, I mean Hy-Rule will fall to Gannon!" Zelda said to Link.

Meanwhile: "Squirt, Squirtle!" ( Translation: "What's up Red?") Squirtle said.

Squirtle belonged to his Pokémon Trainer, who is red, along with two other Pokémon. They are Ivysaur and Charzaird.

Red looked delighted that Squirtle said that. "Well since you asked," Red started.

"Squirtle! Squirt! (Translation: "Why did I ask?") Squirtle said wishing that Red would stop there.

Red continued. "There's going to be this big tournament in the Stage Spear Pillar and, umm... why are you guys looking at me like that?" Red said then he stopped again.

"Squirt! Squirtle squirt! (Translation: "Did you just say Spear Pillar?! Like in the Sinnoh stage with the Legendries, Cresselia, Palkia, and Dialga? Wait a second! Don't forget about the trio Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie.") Squirtle complained.

"Umm... why are you talking like that? Squirtle, your acting all like, like hey like how are you like doing. Anyway, as I was saying, it is going to be near Spear Pillar, because if we were all there right now, we would die. But guess what! Everyone is going to be there! The strongest trainers, that includes Blue (Gary Oak) Isn't that great?! This is what we've been waiting for, a rematch with him!" Red exclaimed.

Flashback: "Just a little more Ivysaur!" Red yelled.

"Are you _kidding_? You're so weak are you a wanna-be trainer? Finish this off with Hyper Beam!" Blue said rudely.

"No Ivysaur! Blue, wanna have another rematch with me? Please just give me a chance! I just need a little more training! Come on!" Red yelled.

"Sorry Red, but I have better things to do then just have rematches all day. So smell ya later!" Blue said.

_End Flashback: "_So this time we are going to win it! Am I right?" Red said.

"Ivy Ivysaur, Ivysaur!" (Translation: "Well I didn't feel so good when that happened, but I'll do it again for you!")

Red smiled with Ivysaur. "Char Charzaird!" (Translation: Roar! That name gets me so mad!)

"Squirtle, Squirt!" (Translation: Well I guess we could, like you say, we can go for it!")

"Okay so who's with me?! Are we going to enter this tournament and try to win it, or sit around all day learning new types?" Red said excitedly.

That's when everyone agreed to join the tournament.

_Back to Zelda and_ Link: "Well it looks like you lose again, Gannondorf! You always do, even when you have the Tri-force of power, you still manage to lose! That's because your evil!" Link said trying to sound strong to Zelda.

"I will get my revenge on you, Link. Then all of Hy-Rule will be at their knees, to me the King. Just you wait and see!" Gannondorf yelled.

"Well I guess we can host you another party at the temple, Link. At least Hy-Rule is safe from danger." Zelda said because she knew that she had to give Link some type of prize, even if he was acting strange, again.

"Or we can just have a dance, I mean with the village because, umm... yeah." Link said.

"Awkward!" Gannondorf said with the last of energy he had, and he really did have a point.

"Umm... well I think I should be going now. I'll be in my room." Zelda said to Link as she collected the Tri-force of power from Gannondorf.

"Yeah and I would also be at your room if the guards let me through." Link whispered to himself.

Link was now walking back to his home in the forest, and who knows, maybe he would get there before his little brother Green Toon Link. That is when he saw a sign that said, 'Get your fresh Pikachu-Milk today! 5 Rubies for 3 bottles of Pikachu-Milk!' And even though it sounds gross, it's really not. Pikachu-Milk is what you call Moo-Moo Milk in the Pokémon games. And since people in Hy-Rule didn't know what that was, Pikachu thought it was a way to make cash. Link went where the signs were leading him and all he found were a lot of people near a booth

* * *

><p>So how was the chapter? Please tell me it was good! And if it was bad then I am sorry but like I said, this is my first chapter, so please don't judge me! Did I do any mistakes? I hope I didn't! You're making the Glaceon nervous!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again, The Glaceon. Anyway if you liked my story I am sorry to have left you in suspense! Here is another summary for Chapter 2 of Zelda's Life In Brawl. Link goes to the Pikachu-Milk stand, but he's still confused about a mouse making money. And in my opinion this is a really short chapter. But like I said this is my first story, so don't judge me! Anyway on with the disclaimer!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or settingsstages. I give credit to their original owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Get Your Fresh Pikachu-Milk today!<p>

"What in the name of Din is going on in here? Is Pikachu really making business?! Wait a second that's not any Pikachu, Pikachu is my friend!" Link said, sounding surprised.

When Link saw Pikachu, it yelled, "Make way for the Hero of Time, and future Hero of Hy-Rule!"

(If you didn't read the last chapter, go read it! but here, Pikachu is implying Link as the Prince, because it knows that Link has a crush on Zelda.)

Everyone clapped, but Link however, did not know what to say. He was mad at his friend Pikachu for embarrassing him, but at the same he really did feel like royalty, if that's what Zelda does all day. Get clapped at. Then after a while, Link whispered, "Good going Pikachu you just embarrassed me in front of all of these people, that I assure you are from Hy-Rule." Link whispered.

"I-I'm sorry, Link! But I thought that you were going to propose to Zelda any day now, were you taking my advice? And if your still mad at me, I will give you a special offer of two bottles of Pikachu-Milk. One for your brother and another for you, all for the low price of talking to me, deal?" Pikachu said. (And if you're wondering, Pikachu has a translator which lets it speak.)

"Fine, but I doubt that it tastes good." Link said and drank a bottle, but then he said, "Wow! This tastes great! I'll take three more!"

"I only gave you two for free, not the deal for free. Pay up!" Pikachu said.

"Fine." Link said and took out 10 rubies.

"Thanks for shopping at Pikachu's-Milk stand! Would you like it in a bag or basket? And by the way, I need you to come to my office again. And I need you to actually listen to my advice this time because I've found out what you have been doing lately." Pikachu said to Link.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if it's okay, I'll like it in a bag and basket. Okay, no really, who told you?!" Link said.

"Navi told me, and even though all I heard was, Hey Listen, I understood it! Don't know how but I did! And sure you may take both, Prince Link." Pikachu said, with a smile.

Link walked away and opened a jar that had the annoying fairy named Navi in it. But then it started to complain and said," Hey Listen! Hey Listen! (Translation: I did nothing! Listen to me!)"

"Whatever. But we are going to the Skyworld again, because that's where Pikachu's office is. And don't think that I can't release you there, because I can if I want to." Link said.

"Hey Listen! Hey Listen! Hey Listen! (Translation: You can't release me! I have to annoy you! And that Pikachu friend of yours moved it's office?! I thought it was in the Mushroom Kingdom, and now it's in the Skyworld?!)" Navi exclaimed.

"Well excuse me, Navi. But we are going to the Skyworld, okay Navi? Now get back inside the jar before I release you, and I don't think that you want that to happen. Do you Navi?" Link asked.

"Listen! Hey Listen! (Translation: No I do not, Link!)" Navi said and went inside the jar.

(The jar had only one breathing hole, but that was good. It was big enough for one Navi, and it was soundproof! Yay!)

Then Link and the Navi in the jar headed toward the Skyworld.

* * *

><p>It's me again! I'm sorry that it took about two weeks to post this chapter! It really has no point to it, but if you skipped this chapter, chapter 3 might be a little confusing! Sorry for this being such a short, really short, chapter, but here is chapter 2! Hope that you liked it and I hope that I made no mistakes. See you in the next chapter, chapter 3!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Is it cold in here? Meh. The cold is good weather for me! Where are we chapter 3? Umm... Link goes to the Skyworld and meets his friend Pikachu there. That's all I have for a summary, so, on with the disclaimer! Also, how do I know how to type?! I'm a rare species of typing Glaceon! Wow! No, really on with the story!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and settings. They belong to their rightful owners.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Shocking Truth In the Skyworld<p>

When the plane flight finally ended, Link got to the Skyworld. "Now this is what I'm talking about! This reminds me of back home in Skyloft! Only a few changes, but other then that, it has clouds and temples!" Link said.

Then Link saw Pikachu in the distance. "Link over here! My office is this way not the other way! This way, as Navi says." Pikachu said pointing at a large looking mansion.

Link followed the Pokémon to the large building. When he got inside, he found out that it was the most prettiest looking office ever. It looked so expensive that Link didn't want to touch anything. "Where did you get this place? It looks so amazing, and it also looks expensive! By the way do you have any chairs, so I can sit on?" Link asked.

"Yeah, there's a chair over there." Pikachu said pointing to a chair that looked like it was made by gold. "I bought this with the money I got from the Pikachu-Milk that I sold. Pretty neat right?! And if you forgot, you're my only customer really, remember? Nobody ever wants advice from me, but that's there problem because I am a doctor, I'm Doctor Goggles! And the chair that you are sitting on is the only chair in the office because I couldn't afford a waiting room. It was 200$ more then I had, and that is without tax! That's why I decided just to buy this. Actually, I think that there's a few more chairs in that closet... So anyway, I moved here because I thought that it would remind you of Skyloft, am I right?" Pikachu explained.

Link was surprised that a Pokémon could make so much money on milk! "Well that's not going to change anything! I've found out what Zelda's been doing recently... And it isn't good news either." Link said looking sad.

"Tell me, because I can help you! But before you do that, I just wanted to say that you should propose to Zelda before it's too late. After all, she is the princess of Hy-Rule so, you know, she might be too busy to come to your celebrations, or even worse, spend time with you! Okay, now you can tell me!" The Pokémon said with excitement at the end.

* * *

><p>"Well since Zelda is royalty, she does deserve someone that is her class, doesn't she? And Pikachu, are you confused already?" Link asked. "I'm nothing more than a poor peasant boy."<p>

"Yeah I'm confused. Since when does Zelda go to school?! Wait, do you even have schools in your time?!" Pikachu asked, very confused.

"I don't know. I never went to school because all I did when I was young is wonder what the Tri-force meant, and when I was a little older I went through Ocarina of Time. And anyway, as I was saying, I have some bad news, very bad news." Link said with a bit of a sad expression.

_"It must of had been really bad news. I mean, Link is depressed! Link is, well, not a softy! I mean, would you really expect someone like Link, who goes out killing people and never cries, to cry? Hmmm... I guess since there evil it has no affect on him. Anyway, I'm ready to ask him, and I really hope that he doesn't cry when I do this." _Pikachu thought to himself, thinking about Link.

"So Link, what's the bad news?" Pikachu said trying not to sound to worried to Link.

"Marth is going to propose to Zelda soon! I think that I should just give up and find someone else. I've been getting a lot of calls from Saria lately... That's it! She's always been so nice to me! I just don't know. Zelda might think that I want her just because of her crown. But then again, I've saved her and Hy-Rule so many times." Link explained to Pikachu.

Pikachu was so surprised that Link actually had feelings! Not just for himself and Zelda, but also for his childhood friend Saria! "Well I'm your doctor and your my only patient, so far... I'm here to help and to umm... help? Now here you go. This could be your road to a good future! "Pikachu told Link as it handed him a scroll.

"What, a scroll?!" Link said to Pikachu

"No Link. This is not just a scroll. It's your road to a good future, a map, and your pictures with captions." Pikachu told Link

Link opened the scroll. It was a map to the Hy-Rule castle and a picture of when he almost, well okay, went to the Hy-Rule castle bathroom. He was going to go over to Zelda's castle for another of those boring meetings. He needed to go to the bathroom that time, but he didn't know where the bathrooms were. When he finally found one, there was a guard in it, but the guard was sure taking his dear sweet time! What if he was princess Zelda?! How does she put up with them?! Anyway, Link couldn't hold it much longer and just went. The guard came out at the exact time that Link was doing, that. _Couldn't he come out sooner?!_ Link said embrassed because the guard gave him a face.

Back to the point, there were plenty of other pictures in the scroll and all with the same caption, bad timing, bad timing, bad timing. How was this a key? And did Pikachu take these pictures with his so called, _'camera'_?!

(Just remember that Link is from Medieval Times, and no not the place, but the time period.)

* * *

><p>So, how was the chapter? I know that this was a late posted chapter, sorry about that. I'll try to post every let's see, two weeks? I'll try to post every week if I can. Anyway, the story. Pokémon Trainer is coming soon, I hope. See you guys in the next chapter! Bye!<p> 


End file.
